


Tag Team

by glameowstic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glameowstic/pseuds/glameowstic
Summary: Sharing is caring and Noct is very generous.





	Tag Team

**Author's Note:**

> Expansion on a ficlet I wrote on tumblr for this amazing bit of art of brotherhood era!Noct and Prompto using Gladio the way he was always meant to be http://agi92.tumblr.com/post/162781360267/flower-boys-ganging-up-on-a-big-one

Gladio's on the bed, looking intimidatingly large and confident for someone mostly naked and at the mercy of two teenage boys.

"Oh wow," Prompto murmurs softly. "Dude I have never been more jealous that you get to hit this on the regular, god look at him he's so fucking hot."

"You're not so bad there yourself sweetheart," Gladio says with a cocky smirk. He pushes his pants down lower, shows off more of his dick for Prompto to moan appreciatively at. "Always knew you were a pretty little thing, but damn if I'd known you were hiding that tight little body under that uniform-" 

"Oh shut up," Noctis says, and feels that familiar tingle of pride when Gladio immediately obeys. "Don't act like you're the one in charge. Besides, we didn't invite you over to talk, you're here because Prompto hasn't had a good fuck in ages and I've been wanting to show him what you're really good for for a long time now."

He doesn't miss the way his words make Gladio shudder, his cock twitch and thicken up with blood.

"Oh man his dick looks so good, I think I wanna suck him off, can I do that?" Prompto eagerly asks, and Noctis is about to tell him that he can do whatever he wants, that doesn't have to ask Gladio for permission. Then he realizes that Prompto is looking at him expectantly, that it's his approval he's seeking. And that's really fucking hot.

"Yeah," Noctis says, licking his lips. "Yeah go for it dude, show him what you can do."

If sucking dick was a sport, Prompto would be the reigning undefeated world champion. He gets really into it and this time is no different. He buries Gladio's dick down his throat immediately (reminding Noctis of that time Prompto had sent a pic of himself deep-throating a guy with the caption _what's a gag reflex lol_ ) and having been on the receiving end of Prompto's mouth a couple times, Noctis knows Gladio's stamina - that wonderful patience of his that can lead to Noctis playing with him for hours without making him come unbidden - is about to get seriously tested. 

_"Don't,"_ he warns, when Prompto starts swallowing down and Gladio's thighs do the tell-tale tremble that he's holding himself back. It's not a problem of too much all at once, Noctis knows Prompto loves having his face fucked (and has the oral gangbang video on his phone to prove it), it's that since they've started fooling around, Gladio hasn't had an issue with losing control and Noctis doesn't want him to start anytime soon.

"M'not," Gladio breathes out. "I just. I'm. _Holy fuck Prompto_."

Noctis watches Gladio squirm and writhe and outright sob under Prompto's attentions, admiring how quickly Prompto figures out what Gladio likes best like some kind of psychic whose powers only work via sucking dick.

( _"It's more of an art than a science really,"_ Prompto had said when Noctis had asked for tips. _"You just gotta feel the rhythm and go with that...or against it if you don't want 'em to come too fast."_ )

"Hold your mouth on him," Noctis instructs Prompto, then gets the lube out and slicks up his fingers. "Keep it warm for me, yeah?"

Prompto does what he's told and keeps Gladio's dick down his throat, nose buried in the soft thatch of his pubes and waits patiently while Noctis fingers both himself and Prompto open, quick and deft, just enough to take Gladio's dick. Though not without teasing Prompto, a quick extra pet to his prostate here and there, enough to make him go loose and slutty for it.

"You ready?" Noctis asks, when they're both sufficiently prepared. He tosses the lube aside and encourages Prompto to crawl up near Gladio's head.

Prompto dazedly nods, going along with Noctis's directions.

"Yeah I'm...yeah. You gonna go first?"

"Hell yeah I'm going first, but try his mouth and tongue out while I do. He's so fucking good with it," Noctis says. Then sinks himself down on Gladio in one steady movement.

They use him in tandem like that for a while, Noctis in Gladio's lap and Prompto sitting on his face, making out and jerking each other off.

“Oh fuck oh fuck,” Prompto whimpers when he finally breaks away from Noctis to catch his breath.

Noctis laughs, bounces down on Gladio harder.

“Told you his mouth was good,” Noctis brags.

“Better than good,” Prompto moans, lets go of Noctis's dick to pinch and play with his nipples. "Fucking amazing, gods Gladdy you’re so amazing,” he coos out to Gladio, stroking along the muscles of his chest. Grinds on his face more, using that wonderful jaw, that strong tongue of his.

Gladio thrusts up once, nice and hard against Noctis’s prostate. It takes Noctis by surprise, making him gasp and come all over Gladio’s chest. He clenches down hard when Prompto leans down to lick it all up, throbbing at the sight of it.

“Don’t come yet,” Noctis warns him as he eases off. “That’s an order, I want Prompto to try the rest of you out. You’re gonna love having it in you, it’s so fucking thick and perfect,” he adds to Prompto, standing between Gladio’s spread thighs on his own wobbly two legs. 

It really is, Noctis thinks, while Prompto climbs off Gladio’s face to scoot down to get at his dick and rub his hole against the crown of it. Big and uncut, it fills him up in all the right ways, and is always ready to go whenever and wherever Noctis wants it.

And he wanted it often.

He watches Prompto’s face, savors that startled little look of surprise when the head of Gladio’s cock pushes past the first tight ring of muscle. Watches that surprise slowly transform into bliss the more of it Prompto gets inside himself. Gets on his knees and leans forward in between their spread legs to gently stroke and play right at where they’re joined together.

“Wow I…I’ve never had…anything this _big_ in me before,” Prompto moans out, wincing a little at the stretch. He sinks down centimeters deeper, eager to cram more of it into himself. “I don’t know if I can - oh - _fit it all_ inside me.”

Gladio whimpers and Noctis pinches at the base of his cock. It’s more of a reminder than a warning. Gladio’s a good boy, he knows better.

“You can take it,” Noctis encourages him. “Just go slow. Gladio’s not going anywhere, right?”

“Huh-uh,” Gladio huffs out, chest heaving with the exertion of holding himself back. His hands grip the bed-sheets tight, and Noctis knows from experience that Gladio’s just dying to grab Prompto’s hips and slam inside to use him like a sex-toy and finally get one off. It’s going to be fun when Prompto’s ready for that kind of a fuck from Gladio, Noctis thinks to himself. He’s imagined it before, allowing Gladio to vigorously use his friend like a glorified cock sleeve, maybe as a reward after a long day of being teased and edged, and the look on Prompto’s face while he gets a taste of what Gladio can really do when he’s worked up for it. 

But that was for another time.

“Okay,” Noctis says, when Prompto’s finished, climaxing with a loud wail and Gladio’s cock fully inside him. “Go ahead, come in him. Make a mess.”

He’s a little envious when Gladio does what he’s told and shoots his load deep into Prompto’s tight little hole, that instinctive impulse that he’s the one Gladio should be coming inside of, should be the one filled and dripping with his seed. But Prompto’s hole looks so good, stuffed full of Gladio’s dick and come. **Slutty** , is the word that appears in Noctis’s mind. It looks slutty and so satisfied that he decides he can be okay with sharing if this is the result.

"Oh man," Prompto says with a big exaggerated final sigh, pulling off Gladio's dick to flop dramatically on top of him. "Oh god thank you, thank you so much I...I really _needed_ that. Dude Noct I am even more jealous now. Getting that prime dick all the time."

Gladio groans and reaches for a pillow, surprising Noctis when he hides his own face in it instead of smothering Prompto's.

There's a muffled 'you're welcome' from him though, and that makes Noctis smile and join Prompto so they're all curled up in bed together.

"You're the one to be envied, you know," he says to Prompto, after a bit. "You can go out and fuck whoever you want whenever."

And Prompto did, often. Which was surprising considering how awkward and shy he could be. Though he claimed that it was a whole other story when it came to hookups. Maybe it was, Noctis wouldn't know.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Gladio hmphs into the pillow. Noctis flicks one of his nipples.

"Shut up, it's different."

"There's an argument about quality and quantity to be had but I'm not gonna make it," Prompto sighs. "Too fucked out."

"Can't argue with that," Noctis says sleepily, and dozes off thinking about all the different fantasies he can't wait to try out, just the three of them.

Maybe four someday, if he can get Ignis to relax and let go of his notions of propriety and what not.

 

Prompto'll be helpful there.

**Author's Note:**

> glameowstic.tumblr.com


End file.
